A hero's game
by Sensei200
Summary: A hero. What kind of hero? They were a brave hero, a quick and clever one. But we all start somewhere. The start of a great hero begins here! Rated T for very in depth injury descriptions, and character death.
1. First hours

The Terraria World...

I opened one eye. I wasn't entirely even sure who I was, but I had some hazy memories still. I laughed and snapped my eyes open as it came back. I had been playing left 4 dead 2 with my friend, and had drifted off.  
I turned over to wake jack up, but he wasn't there...  
"Where the crap I'm I!?" I thought aloud. An unfamiliar voice chimed from behind me,  
"Hey, you know, you really need to start chopping some wood." I nearly had a heart attack as I spun around, and tripped over my self. I stared incredulously at him and stammered,  
"Wh- who are y-you?" He smiled a sort of sad smile and said,  
"I am your guide." I narrowed my eyes and asked viciously,  
"Then where am I? How'd I even get here? IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Guide laughed a twisted little laugh and said,  
"You are in Terraria, and how you got here is completely unknown by me or most others. The dryad could tell you but-" I put my hands up and screamed at no one in particular,  
"Who are the others!?" And who is the dryad?" The guide smiled playfully and said,  
"You will learn soon. But no time to waste! If you want to survive tonight, your going to want a house." I stepped back and my eyes went as wide as plates,  
"You mean I need to get this done in 1 freaking night!? How does that happen!?" The guide frowned and said,  
"Not so many questions hero, they will be answered soon enough." On the verge of tears,I ran off and slammed my face into something hard and cold...I slowly picked up my face only to see a small patch of what I guessed was stone. For a moment, my anger was washed away and replaced by curiosity.  
"Bedrock isn't at the surface..." I thought. I shrugged and walked back to Guide who seemed to be carving something. As he finished it, I walked up to him.  
"A copper axe for cutting wood. It will be invaluable in the house building." I smiled and hefted it: it was pretty well balanced, and surprisingly light. I took a swing at an imaginary tree, only to find it not imaginary... I grinned even wider and slammed the axe in again, and finally a third time as the tree, instead of falling down, exploded into a bunch of wood planking. I gasped and walked towards it. Seemingly by its own accord, it floated into my pocket, and around 30 of these filed into my pockets. I jumped at the sudden reaction... And the fact that my pocket must be the size of a mansion! I gasped and reached inside, feeling the shape of everything in my pocket. I shrugged and put my wood down, and guess what? As soon as one plank touched the ground, it grew at least thirty times its normal mass in a square shape. I laughed and continued until I had a simple box. The guide smiled and said,  
"It will do for now, however, you'll need some torches to light it. Supposing that in this magic wonderland, presumably of death's torches burned forever, I decided to act upon my next inquiry.  
"How the blazes do I get torches? The guide grinned and said,  
"Well, you'll need to kill a slime. They aren't very dangerous, though if you stick your head in one, I guess it could hurt a little..." I threw my hands up in defeat and asked him as if he was crazy, (which he, frankly, might as well have been)  
"Why would slimes drop torches!?" He smiled his signature creepy grin and said wisely,  
"The slime doesn't drop torches, but rather the supplies to make one." I fell to my knees and screamed,  
"FINE! I don't know a thing about torch making, and I'd think you would need coal! Do slimes drop coal here!?" I finished angrily. All happiness and welcoming in his voice disappeared as he said Coldly,  
"They drop slime stupid, which you throw on a stick and it lights itself." At that moment, I lost all patience, and screamed at him,  
"Alright jerk, I don't know anything about this place so... Just chill out!" The guide assumed a look of sorry, and smiled sadly. He looked down and said,  
"In that case... I do have a couple of torches still. Just take them, I can't use them." I smiled back, a big sheepish grin that bested all of his, and took the torches.  
"Darn, only 5... It'll have to make do..." I thought. I shrugged and threw one on the wall. It, unsurprisingly, centered perfectly, and for reasons I still don't get, didn't burn the wood.  
"...noted." I thought.

Night was approaching, and night usually= bad. No doubt, slimes weren't the only monsters I had to face with murderous intent, no, there would be more. Unfortunately, I didn't comprehend this, and I sat in a hard patch of dirt I'm the front of the house to watch the sun set. The guide immediately panicked and ran inside, huddling in a corner. I had seen many emotions in him, but not fear. This was pure terror he was exhibiting! I shrugged uneasily and reassured my self that the guide must just be completely paranoid. That's it, just paranoid...  
I watched as the last golden rays of light disappeared into the void, and the moon above...  
"Ah, nice view right guide?" Guide failed to respond, just curling himself into a ball. I yet again shrugged and watched the moon-  
"Holy crap, another guy!" I whispered. I ran over to him, and shouted for his attention, but he seemed unfazed, grunting in response. I walked a little closer then noticed his green skin... And tattered clothes. I don't know what drove me, but I threw my self at the being, un sheathing my sword as I charged. It turned around and caught me by the neck. As I stabbed at it. It shook me a little to hard, and threw me on the ground. I panicked and crawled back, groping for my sword. As the thing started to bend to to eat my brains, I felt my hand touch wood, the handle of the sword. I whipped myself up, and stabbed the creature in the stomach. It didn't care. It socked me extremely hard in the face, knocking me off my feet. I groaned and took out my axe. I swung with all my might, hitting it in the eye. It screeched and fell down writhing, but In a few seconds, it stopped and died. I smiled grimly and pulled my gore ridden sword and axe out of the body. I plugged my nose and put them in the pouch. This would be a long night!


	2. Training and things best left alone

Chapter two: Training and things best left alone

I sat down next to Guide, and picked up a piece of linen he had next to him, thus starting to clean the blood off my equipment. The Guide's only acknowledgement of my presence was a slight nod, and he got back to hammering a few pieces of iron together. I didn't know what he was doing, but I didn't want to break his concentration, so I went back to cleaning. The monsters of the night seemed to have forgotten our presence, and went back to aimlessly lumbering or flying around. A particularly stupid zombie kept walking into the side of the house. Over and over. Over and over... I soon dozed off, and cut my self on the axe. I yelped, and strapped the linen around my hand, clenching my teeth. The guide looked at me sympathetically, and got back to hammering.  
The night slowly faded, and pale gold rays of sun fluttered onto the landscape, gently painting it bright and green. I smiled to my self and walked outside. The guide, wearing a green and slightly tattered traveling cloak was waiting outside, holding two iron swords. He tossed one to me, and said,  
"Position your self: I'm going to test your knowledge of sword fighting. Don't worry, they have a dull edge... For now. Try to disarm me, or work pst my defense. En guard!" I slammed my sword into his, resulting in a shower of sparks. I withdrew, and quickly blocked a flurry of light blows from Guide. I lunged, but I went a little wide, and he easily flicked it aside. I pulled back and prepared my self for another onslaught, but instead, he backward flipped behind me, and swung at my back! I ducked and rolled, springing up and blocking an overhead slash. I grimaced but pushed him back, and withdrew, attempting a feint at his right, but changing it to a slash upwards. He must have seen the movement, and took advantage of my sword's position to fling it from my hands. I fell in defeat, and the guide smiled.  
"Your a decent fighter, but you have yet much to learn," he said, finishing with a hint of despair. I strode over to pick up my sword, and pulled it out of the ground. The tip was covered in chocolate brown soil, the quality of which sips co. Would be jealous! I cleaned the blade on my shirt, and walked inside. I sighed and sat down on the floor. I felt most uncomfortable, so I leaned up against the wall, hitting my head on the wood with a mild "Thunk." Guide followed me in, rolling his sleeves up and sitting on the opposite side of the room. He twiddled his fingers a little bit, then rolled his sleeves back down, repeating this over and over, until we were both bored. He grabbed a dark-colored rock; a honing stone I supposed. He picked up my blade first, the dull iron one, and slashed it across the rock "slish!" Sparks hopped from the stone, raining upon the ground. He repeated the process, until it had a nearly surgical steel edge on in, and -not to put a too fine point on it- but a really narrow and sharp tip. In other words, I was proud to own it. He slowly passed it to me, along with a leather sheath.  
"This is a valuable blade... Whatever your name is, take care of it. The cross hilt is mostly wood, the blade being silver. It will tarnish easily, so take care you don't let it get wet. And mind the ruby in the hilt-stone, it took me a while to get. Don't ask how, or where. Let's just say it has no return trace, and I intend to keep it that way. Also, the sheath should fit in your belt. It isn't impenetrable, so don't wiggle the sword around, ok?" I wordlessly took the warrior's sword, and sheathed it slowly.  
"Darnit!" I thought, "how to I un-sheath this without twisting my wrist?" I mused over this, meanwhile, the guide removed his real blade. I rubbed my eyes. It wasn't real, was it? It cast a cyan beam fleeing in every direction, as he held it to the sun.  
"Yes, it is real diamond. This blade was made by one of my former... Hero's. Most didn't make it very far, but this one did. He made this blade, but sadly died fighting the dungeon guardian, whom none have yet defeated. His dying wish was for me to bear this sword, so I could fend for myself. He died on the spot, with only a small grave."  
"How encouraging..." I grumbled.  
"Hey, at least your not dead already!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wish I had listened. I wish I had heeded him. Then maybe I would still have a normal life, but no. I of course, decided to be the daredevil. You see, we found a big black entrance, as if it were the source of all darkness in the world. The guide warned me not to go down there yet.  
"The corruption tunnel... You're not ready to go yet. It's worse than a nightmare! Please don't go!" I pushed him aside and took out my bow. It had been several days since I got my sword, and guide had trained me well enough how to use it. With me, it seemed an extension if my arm. It fit me perfectly, and I had become quite elegant with it. I had also crafted a bow, out of some twine from a flax plant and a loose pine branch. With the magic of Terraria, it became perfect and fancy, which made me smile. I had made some short range arrows with stone tips, and one fire arrow just in case. It would be used as a flare for guide to help me.  
Anyways, so he kept trying to sway me, but I was unfazed, and didn't even look back at him. I walked through the tunnel, and the guide fell to his knees and started to weep. I felt momentarily bad but quickly slapped that thought aside; this was my fate. I came to the end of the tunnel, and it collapsed behind me! I jumped forwards, landing on some thorny bush. I cried in pain, as hot blood trickled down my legs. I pulled myself up, grunting as I did. As I got up, I felt the air getting colder around me. I looked around. The grass was all dead, purple and crumbly, almost like leaves in autumn. I looked slightly behind me, but it was too late: a huge decaying beetle, with enormous mandibles was already at my neck. It's mouth pieces stuck into my back, slowly trying to tear out my spine. I roared in pain, and whipped my sword behind me, hitting the beetle hard. It screeched and blew into rotten looking chunks of meat, splashing on he ground. I fell to my knees and onto my back. It had already tore much flesh from my back, incapacitating me badly. I groaned as my vision grew fuzzy, and red splotches danced before my eyes. Soon enough, another one, this one a bit smaller sky dove at me. I managed to hold out my sword, and close my eyes as the disgusting thing impaled itself, it's flesh exploding everywhere. I tried to think about other things, like slimes. Yes, slimes! Easy to kill, exploding into gel... Then I remembered my flare. I wasn't strong enough to shoot a bow, so I willed the small amount of mana I have (that guide told me about) to send the arrow into the air. It went a little bit to low, but the flame caught one of the dead trees on fire, and the whole plain of dead grass exploded into flame. I swore loudly; three more of those soul devouring punks were headed for me! I rolled on my face, giving up, and the last thing I remembered was another man's shout, and the sound of flesh being torn.


	3. Chores and injuries

Chapter 3: chores and injuries  
I opened one of my eyes an looked up; guide was sitting next to me, with a concerned look. We-by the looks of it- were still in the corruption, but it seemed more tame since the only creature accompanying me wasn't a big flesh eating beetle. Around me, a large mound of bodies was piled, and guide presumably slew them. Guide smiled and said,  
"How about getting out of here!" I smiled and agreed hastily, and tried getting up, only to feel the searing pain in my back. I screeched and fell back down.  
"Oh my god... What happened to your back?" He asked fearfully.  
"I got attacked by one of those... Things, and it nearly tore my spine out. You were right. I wasn't ready. He grimaced and said,  
"Well, I'm not sure how to get you home. I know one way, but it would be risky considering your-"  
"I've heard enough! I don't care how risky it is, I've got to get home!" Guide frowned and said,  
"Ok, then look in this mirror." He held up a shiny and small mirror, "Unfortunately, you'll have to survive without me for a while. Until I find my way out, I'm stuck in here."  
"What!?" I asked quizzically, "can't you just look in it too?" His frown became deeper and he said,  
"I don't own enough mana to use even the most basic of spells. In the meantime though, I'll see if I can get arms dealer to come and get you some proper weapons. He often practices here." He added helpfully.  
"Bull. Crap." I mumbled as the world started to spin.

I felt like when I had just spawned. Except that my back was on fire still. I gritted my teeth and reached for the chest on the wall. I couldn't reach it. I groaned and pushed myself further. My back screamed at me, but I pushed further until I finally reached it. I slowly opened the lid, and propped it up with my head. I felt like hundreds of arrows were pouring into my back. I reached in and pulled out a red vial. I closed my eyes; it reminded me to much of my own blood, and drank it down in one gulp. My back didn't change at first, and I started to think it was unrepairable. Then slowly, the flesh on my back closed up, and my shirt sewed back into place. My back still seared with pain, but evidently, the flesh was whole again.  
"Interesting" I thought before I fainted.

Interlude:  
Max always had a nagging pain in his back, always slowing him. He didn't know what happened, or why he was here, but he knew that at least Tirith and Alice were ok. He missed the Minecraft world, and sky, and Jason. He missed everyone, and he knew he would never return. His guide was almost dead, and the houses were crushed. He didn't know exactly what happened. He knew that the nurse was dead, as her house was the first to go. He knew merchant was dead, as the worm had shorn through his house like paper. The whole plantation was corrupt now. He didn't know where Alice and Tirith were, but he convinced himself that they didn't die.  
"Yeah... Right." He always thought with sadness. He tried to think of other things; like slimes... The universal easiest evil entity to slaughter. And in a twisted sort of way, the essence of dead slimes lit up his houses, which were now all gone. He thought that dryad might have been alive, after all, she did live in a non-corrupt forest. He sat down on a rock and thought about these things. Everything was wrong. He didn't know why it happened to him, but he which had to try right?

Darkness. All I could see was the pure darkness. I opened one eye, only to find out that I couldn't see at all. I opened my other eye. I could see, but not without squinting, and still only the general shape. I closed my eyes and slowly propped my back up against the wall. A thousand daggers shot through my back; I forgot. I screamed and fell over. I tried to get up, my hair falling in front of my broken eye. I bit my lip until a red rivulet of blood trickled out the side. I looked around me. My one eye was working now, but the other remained kaput. I looked into the mirror. Since I was at my entrance point of the world, it worked as a normal mirror. I was a mess!  
My left eye, luckily not my right, was terribly mutilated. The eyelid was wilted and purple. The eye itself was completely white. I would have to get an eyepatch, and before guide came back. The floor was covered in blood, and a small bone, probably from back. I winced and clutched onto a strip of linen lying on the floor. I rethought and bit down on it, which eased the pain to a measure. I looked at my left arm; it was covered in black soot, probably from the mana explosion. I guess the mirror malfunctioned, as the top was sheared off, and the handle, which stored the mana-consuming chemicals, was missing the bottom, which was obviously blown off. I doubted it worked, so I threw it down, and climbed onto the chair, still clutching the linen between my teeth. I then remembered my sword, and unsheathed it with a technique I had learned, and slowly drew it out, before switching it into my right hand. I smiled and looked at it. It was undamaged, exempt for a smear of ash. I guess it had some magic, as it appeared never to have hit any monster; it was clean. I looked at another potion, and thought about taking it, but I remembered something guide had said,  
"If you drink two potions in the same hour, you get a sort of woozy sickness, one that can mess you up during a battle. It's almost like a cold, but your legs go all weak. Oh wait- was it in the same day? Or month? Or year..." This was an emergency! I decided to try it. For some reason, looking at it made me shake inside. Gaining the courage, I threw my head back and dumped it down- it tasted like the most bitter medicine available on the market! I gagged and tried to spit it out, but it was far too late. My knees buckled, and I fell against the chair; every bone in my body turned into gelatin, and I helplessly strained my neck to look up. I tried to utter a cry of despair, but my throat felt to dry, almost like there was a big lump in the back of my throat, so I just rolled onto the ground. At least my back pain was gone, but now I had another problem. I couldn't even stand.


	4. The eye

Chapter 4: The eye  
It had to have been at least a couple hours later, when my potion sickness faded. I was very hungry by now, so I took some fool bird meat from the furnace (I had shot it down just before going to the corruption) and nibbled on it. Honestly, it tasted awful, but it kept me alive. I probably should have boiled it. After a bit of rest after eating (it was almost midnight) I put some planks down , and threw a linen sheet on top. I rolled up the one I had been biting, and put it down as a makeshift pillow. I tried to sleep, but was awakened by a roar; And it definitely wasn't a zombie! I looked outside, and a huge floating eye soared over the house, grinding much dirt under it. I yelped, and threw my sheath down, taking out my sword. It flew in again, and I slashed it across the pupil, and causing it to retreat backwards slightly. I took out my killing lance, which I found in a treasure chest, and pointed it up. The eye flew straight into it, and blood from the wound splashed across my chest. My lance snapped in half, the sharp end staying in him, the other in flying out of reach. I dashed inside, and he smashed into the wall. "CRUNCH!" The outer planking gave in, and he prepared to smash through the wall. At that point, I found my bow and slipped on my quiver, and jumped out the door! He rammed into the wall, causing it to fly inwards, ruining the whole house. The roof collapsed on the chest, and part of it caught fire from the furnace. The whole house went up in flames, but I had a plan.i I ran behind the ruins, the smoke starting to enter my eyes, and watched as his form, blurred by the heat waves, Crashed into the fire. The whole pupil snapped in half, and I cheered in triumph. But it wasn't over; suddenly, he rose from the flames, almost demonically, and as the last shreds of his pupil fell into the fire, they disappeared to reveal a gaping maw.

He spun around, roared again, and charged. A single arrow leapt from my bow, and struck him somewhere down his throat. He seemed as if he did't mind at first, although he suddenly plummeted out if the sky, shearing itself apart. It rose, yet again, but with a terrible wound near the bottom. Another arrow fled from my bow, and hit him near the flank, if he had one. Infuriated, he charged directly at me, drilling through the ground as he barely missed. I was flung several yards from the impact, smashing into a patch of stone.  
"Why me?" I asked myself. As soon as he emerged, another arrow grew out of him, and as he charged, yet another. Desperate, I braced myself and swung my sword full force at his pupil. That wasn't what killed him. The sword snapped in half, and, with a blue glow, exploded, blowing the sad remains of the eye into the burning house, and me into a nearby bush. I immediately blacked out.

I woke up feeling like crap. My right side ached badly from the explosion, and most of my shirt was ruined. I groaned and got up, instinctively running for the house. On my way, something shiny caught my eye, and to my horror, it was my sword. The whole thing was snapped in half horizontally, and it was seared beyond recognition. It was so hot, it was still glowing crimson. I marked the spot with a torch, and walked to the ruins. The fire had gone out, and a strange purple metal lay scattered across the floor. I checked what I could salvage: most of the linen, all the copper and silver ingots (no iron yet!) my silver helmet, which I was planning on adding a metal eyepatch to, some of the meat (a lot was just squished) and a bit of the furniture. The contents of the chest were also mostly ok. The anvil was obviously ok. As for the metal: it appeared to be usable, as it had been mostly cooked by the inferno. Some more healing potions lay on the ground, most of which were broken, their contents mingling with the blood. I sat down and thought. What should I do? The sun was starting to rise, I beautiful orb of warmth against the cold dark sky, when suddenly I heard voices. I turned around warily, and saw guide and arms dealer talking merrily about the new sword that guide made for the "hero" I felt slightly guilty.  
"Well, I bet you have a quaint little hou- oh my..." The arms dealer finished. The guide looked equally shocked, then he saw my eye, and the purple metal.  
"Wh-what happened?" He asked bewilderedly.  
"The eye happened guide." I said, hoping he would understand.  
"No- not this early on! You won...?" He finished incredulously. I shrugged and said,  
"Doesn't the metal prove it?" I asked rhetorically. Then, he did the most amazing thing I ever saw him do, and ever would see him do: he slammed his hand on the anvil I salvaged, palm first, and a spike of mana punctured his skin. I was about to cry out for him, but he remained calm, as the house rebuilt itself. The guide lifted his hand, and poured some strange pink liquid over the wound. The flesh sewed back together and he smiled. Then, he walked over to my sword, which somehow, the magic burst repaired. He handed it to me and said,  
"Arms dealer... We need your assistance."


	5. Light's bane

Chapter 5: Light's bane.

This is the fifth chapter in my fanfic Hero's game.

Arms dealer frowned and crossed his arms. He closed his eyes and tapped his foot, considering our plea. I hoped with all my might that he would join our party. And thankfully, after a long few seconds, he sighed and spat,  
"Oh fine but I hope you're gonna pay me for my help. I rolled my eyes and shoved a gold coin into his hand. "Sorry kid, but tha' ain't gonna cover it." He said smugly.  
"Take it as a tip then!" I growled before storming back to my house. If I had to pay this guy too much, then I wasn't going to waste my eye of Cthulhu money on it. I sat down at the table, and sighed, my sweaty hands put on top of each other. I drummed my fingers on the table, and slowly got up. I collected the small balls of pulsating and dark metal, and examined the pile. It looked like the world's magic would convert it into bars, like most ores, provided I had a furnace. I had about fifty five of this ore guide suggested was called, "Demonite." I walked over to the furnace, and the ever present thrumming shot through me, giving me the power to convert ore to bars with a gesture. I closed my eyes and spread my hands apart, and very quickly fifteen black bars of pure Demonite fell to the ground next to my foot, taking an uncertain shape before my eyes. I picked the strange pulsating pile up and put it on the anvil, and decided to see what I could form. A dark purple blade with a red pommel in the middle was the first thing I saw. It looked something like the blade guide gave me in size, short and slender. It was no doubt more effective. I tapped in deeper and saw a demonic bow, purple in color and ornamented with carvings of monsters dying painful deaths. I immediately chose against this disturbing pick, and went even deeper. At the bottom was an axe, with the same uncertain blackish purple shade of the bars. It had two sides, both sharp looking enough to rip a zombie clean in half with one blow. It did, however, looking heavy and cumbersome, not quite what I was looking for. I decided the sword would suit me best, and thought of it appearing on my anvil. The bars morphed together, and left a sword the exact size of my current one. A direct upgrade! I took my old sword from the sheath and put in the new pulsating dark weapon. I smiled and, looking at the protruding pommel, decided to name my sword. It was a dark sword. That was when I noticed it shunned light, making the area around it darker. It was light's bane, the sword of the hero.

Sorry for short chapter guys, but please review and say what you think about the story!


End file.
